Nice To See You
by Cloud from Krypton
Summary: Percy and Annabeth finally get to be together in high school and everything is perfect... or is it. this is after TLO but TLH never happened. P.S. I suck at summaries. UP FOR ADOPTION. PM me if you want the story
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I am looking for reviews positive and negative.**

Annabeth's pov

I woke up to my alarm blaring music. Ugh. The first day of school. Now don't get me wrong, being a daughter of Athena I should love school right? Wrong. I am a daughter of Athena, but I already know everything I'll need to survive.

There is only one thing that got me up this morning. Remembering I was in New York, and that I was going to Goode High School and I would finally be able to see my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. So I dressed in a simple green T-shirt, with a grey hoodie, grey jeans, and black converse. I put my hair up in a high loose ponytail and walked to school. It was a good thing that my new apartment was only 5 blocks from my new school, because I didn't have a car.

When I got to school I went to my locker using the information the school sent me in the mail, when I bumped into this girl with brown-black straight hair, a designer purse, a designer shirt with pink ruffles, and designer jeans.

"Hey! Watch where you're going freak!" she yelled then walked away with her 'posse' behind her.

Just then a girl with caramel brown hair, and light but bright blue eyes, and said "Hey, my name is Nessie." As she bent down to help me pick up my stuff.

"Don't mind Drew, she hates everyone. Except him." she said.

Just then a group of jocks came walking in to the hallway, and all the girls turned and sighed. Walking in the front laughing with his friends was, a boy with sea green eyes and black hair that fell in his eyes. It was Percy Jackson. My eyes widened as I noticed that seaweed brain was popular. My seaweed brain was popular, when did this happen.

"Who is that?" I asked, trying to hide my smile.

"That is Percy Jackson, captain of the swim team, the most popular guy in school, and the most undateable." Nessie said with a dreamy tone to her voice.

"Really, why?"

"Well he says he has a girlfriend that lives in san Francisco. But everyone thinks that is about as believable as Greek myths." Nessie answered flatly.

I tried to hide my smile, because with that logic that means they believed him.

Apparently I was no good at hiding my smile "trust me he won't go out with any girl, let alone flirt with them." Nessie told me.

"Well we'll see about that." I said matter-of-factly.

I walked up to him when he was leaning on the lockers not facing me, when his friends dog whistled when I came, and I whispered in his ear.

"I missed you seaweed brain." And I could tell that it tickled his necked and ear with my breath ever so slightly hitting him.

And he turned around smiling and pulling me in for a long and fiery but passionate and sweet kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**For this chapter I promise it will be longer and more original and I will try to update this story everyday on the weekend and once every school week. But I will only make another chapter this weekend if I get 3 reviews.**

We broke apart and he pulled me into a tight and warm hug.

"I missed you." He whispered into my neck.

But just then we realized that everyone was looking at us, and we pulled apart but kept our fingers intertwined. Everyone was looking at us, and then and there I realized maybe going to school here and dating Percy wouldn't be as easy as I thought. It was just weird, I mean everyone was staring as we walked through the hall to the back of the school.

"Okay let me see your schedule." I told Percy as we got to the back.

Percy's schedule

**A block**

_8:40 – 10:02 _Ancient Studies

**B block**

_10:12 – 11:28 _Biology

**Lunch**

**11:28 – 12:28 **

**C block**

_12:28 – 1:24 _Math

**D block**

_1:34- 3:10 _P.E.

Annabeth's schedule

**A block**

_8:40 – 10:02 _Ancient Studies

**B block**

_10:12 – 11:28 _Science

**Lunch**

**11:28 – 12:28 **

**C block**

_12:28 – 1:24 _Math

**D block**

_1:34- 3:10 _English

"Oh my gods we have two classes together!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my gods this is amazing! Hey when did you get to New York? And where are you staying?"

"Well I got to New York two days ago, and I live on 10th avenue." I told him (I'm just making this up I have never been to New York.)

We walked to our first class and we found out it was Greek and Roman stuff, easy. Half way through the class Percy and I started laughing but we couldn't hold it in, it was a picture of Dionysus as a young skinny good looking guy. Completely wrong, no offense meant to Dionysus.

"Mr. Jackson, Ms. Chase would you like to write all the Greek and Roman heroes, gods, and minor gods and what they are known for in Greek and Latin." Mrs. Montelioni asked us; apparently she wasn't fond of students laughing in her class.

"Okay"

"Sure." we said.

So we went up and wrote the gods and heroes perfectly in Latin and Greek, in a matter of ten minutes. Mrs. Montelioni checked it over and over again but couldn't find one mistake.

"Well if you two are so keen on the gods by tomorrow I expect pictures on all of the gods."

Just then the bell rang. Then Percy and I had to split up because he had biology had I had science. He gave me a peck on the lips and left for class. Science flew by but about halfway through the class I asked to go to the bathroom. When I was coming back I saw .Percy and I guess he had to go to the bathroom, but I saw Drew talking to him and I instinctively reached for the knife I had strapped to my belt but I remembered that it couldn't hurt mortals, and that Percy had already pushed Drew out of the way. I walked back to class and the rest of the class flew by.

At lunch Percy introduced me to all his friends, Derek who had tanned skin, brown hair, and brown eyes and was wearing blue jeans, a red shirt, and black sneakers, Alex who had red hair, blue eyes, and freckles everywhere and was wearing simple jeans with a simple green shirt and blue sneakers. And finally there was Daniel who had dark brown hair dark eyes and darkish tanned skin who Percy told me was a son of Demeter. And naturally he knew Percy was a son of Poseidon. One thing that I noticed around the cafeteria was that people had lost interest in me and Percy dating. Good I thought they would be talking about this all year.

**Okay so just as an author's note Percy did **_**not**_** know that Annabeth was transferring to Goode**.


	3. AN must read! important!

**Okay so I know you hate A/N's everyone does including me. But I am ending this story and will delete it on June, 28 this year so I'm sorry but I just couldn't come up with any ideas but I'm putting this up and not deleting it yet just in case you have any ideas for the story . So if you have any ideas please private massage me so no one else knows. So bye and I really hope you guys have ideas cuz I don't want to end my own story cuz I'll feel like I'm a horrible writer. Bye. **


	4. Chapter 4

**okay so I got an awesome idea from Acerchic for this story but I think I'm going to do a Percy Jackson harry potter crossover because I just can't think of anything to write about for this one so sorry.**


End file.
